


DBZ Reader OneShots Collection

by SpookyWarlock



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Sex, Blasphemy, Cinnamon Roll, Day Dreaming, Double Penetration, F/M, Light Bondage, Mind Reading, Multi, OOC, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Tails, Threesome - F/M/M, and when not to, bad words, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyWarlock/pseuds/SpookyWarlock
Summary: Basically just a bunch of Reader inserts that will be updated sporadically
Relationships: Son Goku (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Son Goku/Vegeta/Reader (Dragon Ball), Supreme Kai | Shin (Dragon Ball)/Reader, Vegeta (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Vegeta/Goku/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This inspiration for this one actually came from a Trunks/Bulma fic that I stumbled upon a while back. I honestly cannot remember the name of it but it was amaze.

You hummed to yourself as you put away your tools, excited to finally get the weekend started. You truly enjoyed your job at Capsule Corp. This job let you feel like you were a part of something bigger. While you often helped with the cars, most of your time was spent with Bulma working on side projects for Goku and his friends. You even had a hand in creating the gravity chamber with Dr. Briefs. By far your favorite project that you assisted with was the rejuvenation pools. It was really just a magical bath house if you had to be honest. Just looking at it from the outside it wouldn’t look like anything special at all. But once you dip your toes into that warm water the difference becomes obvious. 

The water itself is what makes it so special. After consulting with a few botanists, herbalists, naturopaths, alchemists, and kitchen witches, the team had finally concocted the perfect bath oils. They helped relax your muscles and smelled amazing. Couple that with a small amount of finely ground senzu bean and voila. Magic bath that heals and relaxes and is all natural. The only problem was that everyone wanted to use it. It became so popular that Bulma had to put a signup sheet on the door so that people could reserve a time slot. Due to the popularity, you hadn’t even been able to try it yet. But that was going to change. You had made sure to snag a time slot today after your shift. In less than thirty minutes all your tension would be eased away. 

“Someone sure is in a good mood!” You heard Bulma laugh as she rolled her creeper out from under the ship she had been working on. 

“Yes!” Putting away the last of your things, you moved to the sink to wash any remaining grease from your hands. “It’s finally my turn to try out the rejuvenation bath.”

“Oh good let me know what you think! I boosted the heat of the water just a bit and I think it’s made a huge difference.” 

“I’m super excited. My neck has been killing me and this is just what I needed after a long week.” Gathering up the rest of your things you head for the door. “I’ll text you and let you know how it is!”

With a wave you were off to your room to change. You had only recently moved to stay with Bulma and her family. You were still living at home with your parents but after learning how long your commute was, she practically begged you to stay with her until you were able to find a place in the city. You were reluctant at first, never wanting to impose but after a week of her pleading you finally gave in. And you were glad that you did. The time she saved you by removing your long drive gave you more time to enjoy your hobbies and reduced the stress of the on the go lifestyle. You were happy to have a friend that cared so much. 

After arriving at your room you quickly changed from your work clothes into some cotton shorts and a tank top. You didn’t bother with anything underneath since you were going to be soaking anyways. You grabbed a drawstring bag to put your clothes in once you got there, your headphones to drown out the outside world, and a book for just in case. Trying your best to hide the excitement bubbling inside you, you slipped on your sandals and took off to the rejuvenation room. 

Once inside the door, you locked it to ensure that no one would bother you. The entrance to the bath house was a small room where you could change and a shower where you could rinse off if you needed to. You stripped off your clothes and sandals, depositing them into your drawstring bag. After it was safely tucked away on the shelf, you pulled on the fluffy white robe that was provided and grabbed your headphones. You opened the door to the bath house and froze. 

“Hey Y/N!” Goku said excitedly. “What are you doing here?” On the other side of the small pool sat a less than excited Vegeta. Both of them looked like they had seen better days. Various sizes of bruises covered much of their bodies and Goku’s movements seemed a little stiff. They must have been training before coming here. But that did not help your frustration. 

“Me? What are you two doing here? I’m on the schedule for this time.” You frowned checking your phone for the time. You were only a minute late. 

“What schedule?” Goku looked around the room for any indication of what you were talking about. 

“Who cares about the damn schedule. We obviously need this more than you.” Vegeta sounded extra cranky today. Goku must have won that little sparring match. You watched as he leaned his head back against the wall of the bath, slowly sinking lower into the water. “Why are you still here?” He didn’t even bother to open his eyes when he spoke to you. 

“I’m not leaving.” You stated, propping your hands on your hips. “I’ve been waiting patiently for my turn and I’m not going anywhere. You two gotta go.” 

“It’s okay, we can come back.” Goku smiled and moved to grab his towel. 

“No we will not, because we are staying right here.” He fixed you with a glare that would have made your skin crawl on any other day. But today your stubbornness won. 

“That’s fine. I am not in the mood to argue.” You set your phone and headphones down beside the pool. “Hope you two don’t mind company.” You maintained eye contact with Vegeta as you loosened the sash of your robe and let it fall to the floor at your feet. You could see his jaw clenching as he held your gaze not daring to flinch first. If you looked close enough you could see a faint blush creeping across his cheeks. You gave him a smirk before looking over to Goku who had absolutely no shame when it came to taking in your body. You could feel his eyes following your every move as you stepped into the water. 

You didn’t give them a chance to respond as you put your headphones in and sunk down into the water. The pool was a decent size, approximately 7x7 and the deepest part was aroun 3.5 feet deep. Along the wall, about a foot below the water's surface, was a bench where you could sit back and relax. It was mere seconds after you settled in that you could feel the effects of the water. It started off as a tingling sensation in the parts of you that ached but quickly developed into a soothing warmth that relaxed your whole body. The tension in your muscles melted away and you knew if you weren’t careful you would get too comfortable and fall asleep. 

You tried to focus on the music coming through your headphones but with the commotion coming from the other side of the pool it was impossible. You opened your eyes for just a peek to see what was happening. It was hard to tell without sound but Goku was looking embarrassed and Vegeta was scolding him. You reached up inconspicuously and tapped your earbud to pause your music. 

“At least show some kind of restraint! You’re a saiyan not an animal.” The agitation was evident in his voice. 

“Trust me Vegeta, I am showing restraint. It’s harder than it looks. I don’t know how you’re resisting.” Goku let out a forced laugh scratching the back of his head. 

“Restraint from what?” You question. You take your headphones out and lay them on the edge of the pool next to your phone. Turning your attention back to the two saiyans next to you, you see that Goku’s face has become impossibly red as he tries to look anywhere but at you. Vegeta just glared at him with his arms crossed. 

“Go on Kakarot! Tell her.” You picked up a hint of amusement in his voice as he taunted the younger male. 

“Sorry Y/N, I was staring at your chest.” In typical Goku fashion he was brutally honest. 

“And that’s you showing restraint?” You weren’t mad at Goku for checking you out. It would be a lie to say that you haven’t gotten your fill of watching him train. Just the thought of him coming out of the gravity room battered and sweaty after sparring with Vegeta had your body heating up quickly. Speaking of Vegeta, the moody saiyan prince was always a tasty sight to behold. Battered and sweaty or neat and tidy, seeing him walking around Capsule Corp in those tight clothes always triggered your most devious day dreams. 

“Well yeah, I’m not acting on any of the things that I want to do to you.” You caught the flash of surprise on Vegeta’s face at Goku’s openness. 

“You can’t just say shit like that!” Vegeta scolded, shoving him roughly. You listened to them bicker back and forth for a moment. So you’ve been thinking about other things too. Your body was practically trembling with excitement as you pushed yourself up from the bench. Both men froze, their eyes fixed on you. 

“What kind of things?” Carefully you waded across the center of the pool towards Goku. As soon as you were within reach you felt his hands on your thighs. 

“Apparently, I’m not supposed to talk about things like that.” He sent Vegeta a triumphant smirk as his hands traveled up to squeeze your ass. A needy whimper escaped your lips as he pulled you into his lap. “But I can show you.” He moved you closer so that your knees rested on the bench on either side of him. Wrapping your arms around his neck you adjusted your position until you were comfortable. You could feel the hardness of his cock pressed against your belly as he explored your curves. Hands squeeze your breasts roughly causing you to gasp. He brings one to his mouth, curling his tongue teasingly around the nipple before sucking it between his teeth. One hand tangled in his hair as the other moved between you to stroke his impressive length. He hummed in approval as he switched to your other nipple to give it the same attention. You whimpered as he bit down, trapping it between his teeth as he flicked it with his tongue repeatedly. It was then that you remembered your voyeur. 

You look back to see Vegeta still hadn’t moved from his previous spot. His eyes were focused on you and Goku. It was obvious that he was fighting against his urges. His breathing was slightly labored and you could see how painfully hard he was under the water. You turned your attention back to Goku. You tipped his chin up away from your breasts as you leaned forward to press your lips against his. He kissed you back eagerly as his hands moved to your hips. Reluctantly, you pulled back as you moved to stand. Confusion at what he did wrong clouded his features. You giggled, cupping his cheek lightly. 

“Now be a good boy.” You leaned forward and gave him a light peck. “And wait your turn.” You turn and wade your way across the bath towards Vegeta. His gaze followed your every move as you got closer. 

“Oh is it finally my turn to be graced by your presence?” His sarcastic tone made you laugh.

“Well if you’re going to be a dick about it, I know someone who would be more than happy to have my company.” You turn back to see an over eager Goku smiling at you. You are unable to take your first step before you feel the older saiyan’s grip tightening around your forearm as he pulls you back against him. You could feel the wall of muscle behind you as you fell against his chest. His hand that held your forearm relocated to your jaw as he tipped your head back to lean against his shoulder. His lips brushed against the outer shell of your ear. 

“Teasing me is not a good idea.” His grip on your jaw tightened as his other hand pinched and squeezed at your breasts. “I won’t be as gentle with you as Kakarot.” He pinched your nipple harshly, rolling it between his fingers. As the water worked it’s magic, your cry of pain turned into a sigh of pleasure. The hand on your jaw loosened and fell away. It trailed slowly down your body, settling on your thigh. You hadn’t realized how tightly they were pressed together until he had to pry them apart. Positioning your legs outside of his own, you settled into a more comfortable, yet open, position against him. 

“Hmm, so wet already.” His fingers slipped into you with ease. A satisfied hum crossed your lips as his fingers curled inside you. You could feel the slickness clinging to them as he pulled them out to tease your clit briefly before plunging back in. 

“Well, we are in water.” Unimpressed by your joke, he tugged roughly on your nipple sending a jolt of pain throughout your body. As the water worked to soothe your discomfort you could feel yourself throbbing around his fingers as they stretch you out for him. 

“And now you feel even wetter.” You could hear the smirk in his voice as his fingers increased their pace. “If I didn’t know any better, I would say that you like a little pain.” To emphasize his point, he tugged again. You could feel your toes curling as you arched back against him. There was no hiding it. You could feel your arousal growing with every push and pull of his fingers. 

“Vegetaaa...fuck...right there.” His fingers curled against that sweet spot deep inside you over and over. You could tell you were getting close as he picked up the pace. You reached back, tangling your fingers in his hair as you writhed in his lap. 

“Don’t you want me to make you cum?” He added a third finger. You nodded as your moans filled the room, echoing off the stone walls. “This is why you stayed isn’t it?” His voice was strained and you could feel the hardness of his cock pushing up against your back. “I’ve seen the way you look at me. I can smell your heightened state of arousal as soon as I enter the room.” A fourth finger joined the others curling deliciously against that spot. “Pfft, you would probably let me fuck you right there in front of everyone, wouldn’t you? Filthy slut.”

“Ah! Yes! Please!” You were teetering on the edge and his words were giving you the final push you needed. 

“Then cum for me. Cum for me and I’ll fuck you right here.” Your body tensed as your orgasm consumed you. Your walls gripped tightly around his fingers as he pushed you through wave after wave of pleasure, drawing it out until your body fell limp against him. Emptiness followed as he brought his hand out of the water for inspection. Evidence of your arousal clung to his fingers in delicate strands. With a satisfied smirk he brought them to your lips. You eagerly accepted, running your tongue over each digit and sucking them clean. 

You hadn’t noticed Goku moving towards you until he was pulling you into a kiss. His tongue pushed past your lips hoping to get a taste of your cum. You moaned into the kiss as you felt Vegeta squeezing your ass roughly. Hands gripped Goku’s shoulders for balance as Vegeta lifted you up onto his cock. In one motion, he pulled you back down, filling you completely. His hands bruised your hips as he started a harsh pace. You whimpered as his thrusts hit every spot just right. 

“What the hell, Vegeta?” Goku growled as he pulled away from you. “It’s my turn.” The older saiyan just laughed as he gave you a particularly hard thrust. You cried out in pleasure, dragging your hands slowly down Goku’s defined torso. You felt bad for neglecting him after he had been so patient. 

“It’s okay...I know… something you’ll like.” You motioned for him to take a seat on the nearby wall of the bath. He pushed himself up on the edge, his feet propped on the bench surrounding the inside of the pool. Reluctantly, you moved away from the Saiyan prince earning a growl of frustration. 

“Come on.” You leaned towards him placing a light kiss on his cheek. He didn’t seem thrilled with the idea of sharing you with Goku. But he wasn’t going to miss out either. Pushing off the bench he followed you over to where the younger Saiyan was eagerly waiting. Your hands reached out, lightly caressing his thighs before pushing them apart just enough for you to settle in between. A light blush covered his cheeks as you ran your tongue along the length of his cock. You glanced behind you, giving Vegeta an expectant look as you arched your back, rubbing your ass teasingly against his hardness. No further convincing needed, he thrust back into you, filling you completely. With a satisfied hum you turned your attention back to Goku. 

You reached out and wrapped your fingers around the base of his cock. After a few experimental strokes, you lean forward, swirling your tongue around the tip. There was a sharp intake of breath and a pain in your scalp as Goku’s hands gripped your hair. He groaned as you took the head into your mouth sucking on it lightly while you continued to stroke him. You try to take it slow, you try to savor the taste and the feel of him on your tongue. But it was becoming increasingly difficult to take your time as Vegeta’s thrusts pushed you to take more and more of him into your mouth. You could feel your throat convulsing as it tried to swallow around the intruding member. 

“Ah Y/N...feels good…” he was leaning on his free hand, his head thrown back and his eyes closed. His grip in your hair stayed tight as he began to move you at the speed he wanted. You concentrated on not choking and tried to relax your jaw. You moaned as Vegeta changed his angle causing Goku to become more vocal as well. 

Pulling away a moment to catch your breath, your hands stroke his cock in time with Vegeta’s thrusts. His grip on your hair loosens and his hand comes down to caress your cheek affectionately. His thumb moves to wipe some of the saliva from your chin but you stop it midway to its destination. Catching it lightly between your teeth you pull it into your mouth, swirling your tongue around it teasingly. 

Your attention snapped back to Vegeta as he thrust into you even deeper. Hands moved from your hips to your shoulders, holding you in place as he slammed into you. A desperate whine escaped you as Goku tangled his fingers in your hair again. Using your forearm as leverage, you braced yourself against the wall of the bath and met each of Vegeta’s thrusts with your own. You focused on moving your lower body against him while keeping the rest of you steady. Once an acceptable rhythm was established, you turned your attention back to the younger saiyan. 

He gasped as you ran your tongue along the underside of his length. You sucked lightly on the tip before dragging your tongue back to the base. His body tensed as you licked gently along his balls. 

“What are ahhh!” He cried out as you took one into your mouth. Your hand continues to stroke his length as you suck lightly on the delicate flesh. You caress it a moment with your tongue before moving to give the other the same treatment. You can feel him trembling beneath you as you continue to tease. Gasping breaths are coming from above you as you alternate between sucking and licking. You pull away suddenly, licking your way to the tip. He wastes no time pushing past your lips and to the back of your throat. His hand gripped your jaw, forcing it open as he forced himself farther down your throat. Your nails dug into his thighs when he started to move. 

“Vegeta,” Goku gasped as he thrust into your mouth. “It’s...my...turn…let me in.” 

“Just wait.” The prince laughed as his hands dropped below the water to grab your ass. Moaning, you pushed back into his hands. You felt his fingers brush against your other entrance and froze. “Relax.” He had no time for argument as two fingers pushed past the ring of muscles. You cried out in discomfort, pulling away from Goku in the process. The initial surprise was intense as he worked his fingers to stretch you out, but the water from the pool quickly soothed the ache. 

“What are you doing?” Goku looked past you trying to make sense of what he was seeing below the water's surface. 

“If you’re going to be so impatient, then we will just have to share.” He was trying to sound irritated but you could pick up on the subtle undertones of excitement. After a few more moments of stretch he removed his fingers and positioned his cock at your entrance. You braced yourself against Goku, your hands gripped his thighs as you prepared for the pain. “The more tense you are, the worse it’s going to feel.” You nodded trying to relax. Trying to focus on Goku’s pretty face as he smiled down at you, gently caressing your face. 

Whimpers filled the room as he pushed into you slowly, inch by inch until he was fully surrounded by your tight ass. He stilled, giving the water time to ease the pain before moving. There was still a dull ache as he slowly moved in and out, but your body was responding well to the water and before long your whimpers turned into moans of pleasure. You gasped as Vegeta picked you up, hands digging into your thighs as he supported your weight. Your back rested against his chest. 

“Kakarot!” He was growing impatient waiting on the younger saiyan to join you. At the sound of his name he jumped back into the water, wading over to the two of you. Your hands reached for him, tangling in his hair and pulling him in for a deep kiss. You gasped as the tip of his cock brushed against your clit. He reached between the two of you, lining himself up. Leaning your head back into Vegeta’s shoulder, you prepared yourself for the stretch. 

“Remember to relax.” His teeth nipped teasingly at your ear. You nodded as Goku started pushing in slowly. The stretch was divine. Goku was bigger lengthwise and was able to reach spots you didn’t know existed. A low moan escaped your throat as his hands gripped your ass pulling you even farther down on his cock. 

“Fuck...that’s tight.” He gasped as he fully sheathed himself inside you. The sight of pure bliss on Goku’s face and the feel of Vegeta’s teeth on your neck had you buzzing with need. Vegeta was the first to move. The shallow thrusts sent tingles up your spine. Reaching behind you, you tangled your fingers in his thick hair.

“How are you feeling?” His voice so quiet you weren't even sure if he actually said it.

“Feels good,” You mumbled, your other hand coming to rest on Goku’s shoulder. The thrusts behind you slowly started building in intensity. Your head fell back against his shoulder again, eyes half closed, mouth open as you stopped trying to hide your gasps and moans. Goku took a moment to enjoy the view before he too started to move, timing his thrusts with Vegeta’s. Pleasure bloomed throughout your body at the full sensation. There wasn’t a spot that they couldn’t reach. 

As Vegeta supported your weight, Goku’s hands were free to roam your body. They moved slowly, almost reluctantly, from their place on your ass. You gasped as they squeezed your breasts roughly. Goku smiled down at you, loving the reaction he was getting. He squeezed again, harder this time, fingers digging into the soft mounds of flesh. You cried out again for him, your nails clawing at his shoulder. 

“You make the...best sounds…” One of his hands moved downward, trailing along the length of your thigh. He pushed the other saiyan’s hand away, lifting the leg to rest on his shoulder. The new angle caused you to stiffen, earning a groan of approval from behind you. With his hand now free, Vegeta seized his opportunity to tease you a bit more. His fingers brushed against your clit in light circular motions. The small jolts of pleasure were just enough to set you on edge but not enough to push you over. You began rotating your hips trying to get more friction. 

“Something wrong?” You could feel Vegeta’s smirk as he pulled his fingers away. 

“Yes something is wrong!” You whined. You tried moving your hips again but the two of them held you firmly in place. “I want more! Stop holding back and fuck me! I’m tired of,” you were interrupted by Goku’s fingers pushing past your lips. Instinctively you pulled them farther into your mouth, sucking on them harshly. He pushed down on your tongue causing you to drool and choke around the digits. Delicate strings of saliva dripped from your chin as he slid his fingers in and out of your mouth. 

“Fuck, I should have started with her mouth.” Vegeta groaned, his eyes focused on your mouth as he thrust into you harder and faster. Goku followed, increasing his speed to match. You moaned helplessly as the two saiyans were relentless in their assault. 

“Yeah you really missed out.” Goku smirked, pushing his fingers deeper into your mouth. A hum of satisfaction rumbled in his chest as he felt you swallowing around them. Your eyes glazed with lust as you stared up at him. “You look so pretty like this, Y/N.” 

You whimpered as Vegeta’s fingers returned to your clit, this time applying more pressure. You writhed between them as you felt your orgasm approaching. Sensing you were getting close, Goku pulled his fingers from your lips to listen to your cries of pleasure. You could feel their thrusts begin to stutter and become desynchronized as they too chased their own orgasms. The alternating thrusts left you with a constant full feeling. Your back arched and your fingers pulled roughly at Vegeta’s hair as you reached completion. Every muscle in your body tensed as you came. You hear a gasp from behind as Vegeta follows you over the edge, sinking his teeth into your shoulder as he does so. You can feel him twitching inside you as he fills you up. Goku isn’t far behind. After a few more hard thrusts he stills, burying himself as deep as possible as he cums. A sigh of content leaves your lips as you relax into their arms, basking in the warmth spreading through your body. 

Vegeta is the first to move. He pulls out of you slowly making you whine at the loss of contact. Arms circle your waist, pulling you close to his chest as you disentangle yourself with Goku. Your legs are weak and shaky as your feet hit the floor of the pool. One hesitant step had you leaning on the younger Saiyan for support. He laughed, positioning you so you could sit down on the bench. You sighed as the warm water eased your aches and bruises. Goku took a seat beside you, his arm resting lazily across your shoulders. Vegeta took your other side. He laid his head back against the wall, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh. His fingers gripped your thigh possessively, pulling your leg closer to his own. 

“We should do that again.” Goku grinned, bring his hand up to lazily play with your hair. He twirled the wet strand around his finger, tugging on it teasingly. 

“Mmm, maybe later.” With a yawn you laid your head on his shoulder, your other hand sought out Vegeta’s under the water. 

“You have 10 minutes.” The prince stated, squeezing your hand in assurance.


	2. Vegeta/Reader

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and there wasn’t a cloud in the sky. You step out of your makeshift shelter, stretching and breathing in the fresh morning air. You gather your belongings slowly, enjoying the peaceful sounds of the birds singing. Once everything was in order you picked up your spear and set off on your hunt. You make your way along the path to the lookout, gathering fruits and berries and storing them in your pack for later. 

Luckily the lookout was not very far from your camp. It was a small rocky cliff overlooking much of the land where you lived. To the right, in the distance, you could see where the vast sea met the beach. On days like today, the water would be so clear you could easily see the crabs and small fish swimming around your feet. Looking to your left, you could see your village tucked away against the edge of the forest. 

It had been years since you had lived there. It was not a place that you longed to be. You come from a race that prided themselves on their strong women. They were often taller and bulkier than their male counterparts, often this meant the women were in charge of hunting and gathering along with protecting the village. The men would stay home and look after the children and make sure the village ran smoothly. Few men would venture outside the walls of the village and gather fruits from the nearby trees. The men were often too timid to attempt hunting. The women were different. Their thirst for battle was strong. When they weren’t hunting they could often be found fighting amongst each other and honing their skills for battle. 

You did not fit in with the others in the village. While the other women were tall and bulkier, you were small and toned. Where they had brute strength, you had speed. You were just as much a warrior as them. Your speed worked to your advantage and you could take down prey three times your size without breaking a sweat. You had easily become one of the most efficient fighters in your village. But it wasn’t enough. There wasn’t a challenge. So you left and honestly, it was the best decision. The fight for survival was much more rewarding and satisfying than the competition of “who could bring home the biggest hunt.”

Between the village and the sea rested large grasslands. Here you could find deer like creatures and rabbits. Your eyes scan the field for a brief moment before landing on a small pack of deer at the edge of the forest close to the shore. Carefully you climbed down the face of the cliff keeping your eyes on the herd in the distance. Once on the ground, the tall grass stretched nearly over your head, making stealth much easier as you made your way to the deer. You stuck to the small paths of bent grass that were still present from your last visit, reducing the movement of the grass and the sound of your steps. 

As you crept closer the deer raised their heads in alarm. You froze. How did they hear me? Your confusion grew as the deer all turned to your direction, their eyes focusing on something behind you. You listened carefully, barely able to make out a faint rumbling sound. As the rumbling grew louder the deer grew more anxious and it wasn’t long before they were sprinting back to the safety of the forest. You turn to the source of the noise to see two large objects falling from the sky. You watched as they came crashing to the ground right outside the village. You could feel the ground shaking from the impact. 

You ran as fast as your legs could carry you. Quickly scaling the lookout to see what was happening. From your vantage point you could see two figures near the objects. One of the figures was tall and bulky, the other was significantly shorter but the power you could feel radiating off of him was much stronger than that of the taller man. You watched in silence as the women from the village came out to confront their visitors. You couldn’t hear what was being said but you became uneasy when the warriors drew their weapons. One of the stronger women attacked first. Spear in hand, she charged the taller man. You could hear him laughing as he threw one punch, sending the woman flying back into the village. You gasped and ducked behind a nearby rock as the shorter intruder glanced your way. After taking a moment to settle your breathing you peaked back over the rock to see that he was gone. 

“Shit.” You quickly grabbed your spear and took off into the forest hoping the trees would provide enough cover for you to hide. You were sprinting, following the trails that lead you farther away from the village. Ahead you could see where a large tree had fallen, you rushed towards it hoping to find a hiding spot amongst the branches. You prepare yourself to vault the fallen tree, but as your feet leave the ground you are stopped suddenly by a sharp pain in your scalp. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Came an unfamiliar voice. The intruder. Pushing through the pain and throbbing in your head, you grabbed the knife tucked into your belt and swung blindly at your attacker. He easily dodged and grabbed your flailing arm. 

“Aw you poor thing. I didn’t realize this was one of those places that abandons their runts to fend for themselves.” He laughed as he squeezed your wrist tightly. You could hear your bones cracking in his grip as he continued applying pressure. Soon your fingers begin to tingle and ache as you lose your grip and the knife falls to the forest floor. “Good girl.” He grinned, kicking the knife away. Feeling your anger rising, you gathered as much strength as you could and threw your head back against his face. There was a sickening crunch and the intruder immediately let go of your hair. You scrambled to grab your spear and move to a more defensive position. 

“You bitch!” He spat, wiping the blood from his nose. You fought back the laugh that threatened to erupt and lunged. Your spear was quick and precise yet he still dodged everything you threw at him. He laughed as he easily caught the end of it and snapped it off. 

“Your little stick is not very frightening.” He smirked as he tossed the tip to the side. 

“Well that’s something the two of you have in common then.” You drop what was left of your spear and prepared for a hand to hand fight. 

“You just don’t know when to give up.” He made the first move. You dodge his fist and easily move behind him. Your knee connects harshly with his spine causing him to stagger forward half a step. He quickly regains composure and follows up with a swift kick to your side, sending you flying into a tree a free yards away. Unlike you, he didn’t bother to hide his laughter as he sauntered over to you. You were struggling to catch your breath as the pain in your ribs prevented you from breathing in too deeply. 

“You’re fast.” He picked you up by the arm and slammed you against the tree again. “But not fast enough.” He had your arms pinned above your head, both of your wrists held in place by only one of his hands. Despite the fact that you were sure you were going to die, you couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the situation. You fought hard, just not very long. Your attacker had superior speed and strength but you did manage a few hits on him before it came to this. 

He’s not horrible to look at either. You quickly pushed that thought away. Not now.

“You’re the only one that has been any sort of challenge.” He looked down at you and frowned. His hand brushed against your hip as he slowly pulled your skinning knife from its sheath.

“Oops.” You began to feel more and more bold as your breath returned to you. “Guess I forgot about that one.” 

“Do you have any more that you conveniently forgot about?” He looked annoyed as he tossed the blade away. 

“One more, in my boot.” You smirked holding your right foot forward slightly.

“Seriously?” 

“What?” You feigned innocence. “You never know what you might need.” With a frustrated sigh he adjusted his grip on your arms to keep you in place while he bent down to retrieve the concealed weapon. As soon as he reached for your boot, you brought your knee up hard into his ribs. Anticipating your attack, he avoided it with ease. You swung your leg again in one last attempt at an attack. He quickly caught it and pinned it to the tree beside your torso. You bite your lip to hide your whine at the burning stretch of the muscles in your leg. You close your eyes, resting your head against the tree in defeat. 

“That was pathetic.” He said flatly. Your eyes flew open as his grip on the back of your knee tightened causing your to gasp. Refusing to look at his smug face you dropped your gaze to his neck. But it wasn’t long before your eyes started to wander. You can feel the blush creeping across your face as you take your time appreciating the man before you. From your vantage point on the lookout earlier, you were unable to see how truly built he was. The way his clothing clung to his muscled arms had you imagining what could possibly lie beneath the armor on his chest. Your eyes followed his arm to where his gloved hand firmly gripped beneath beneath your knee, holding your leg pinned to the tree. You blush deepened as you realized the scandalous position you were in.

“Seems as though you have something on your mind.” He smirked. “And I don’t think it’s your embarrassing defeat.” He leaned forward, pressing the length of his body against you, pinning you harder against the tree. You whimpered under the weight of his body. He was nothing like what you were used to with the men in your village. He was strong and solid and confident and you couldn’t stop the warmth building up inside you. 

“Why don’t you let me go and I’ll show you.” You put on your most confident grin. He contemplated it for a moment. “What’s there to think about? It’s not like a big strong man like you couldn’t catch me if I tried to run.” 

“I have no doubt that I could catch you.” He growled. “It’s more that I’m not sure if a moment of pleasure is worth having filthy, uncouth, barbarian hands on me.”

“You act like you’re someone important, what with your fancy words and clothes.” You giggle resting your head back against the tree.

“I’ll have you know, I’m…”

“Shhh,” You interrupt. “Not to me you’re not.” You could see the rage burning in his eyes as he stared you down. “To me, you come off as some vulgar brute of a man but deep down, I can see that you’re scared that you’ll like it.” No sooner than the words had left your mouth, he was on you. His lips pressed roughly against yours, his tongue demanding entrance. You gave in, your tongue eagerly searching for his. His hands released their hold on you and moved to rest on your hips. Yours roamed freely over his body, enjoying the feeling of the firm muscles of his arms and the softness of his dark hair. But you wanted more and the longer you waited the more urgent the need.

You tugged on his armor trying to determine the most effective way to remove it. He watched for a moment, amused at the frustration evident on your face. Growing tired of waiting he pushed your hands away and easily removed the armor, tossing it to the side. 

“Is that a tail?” You gasped. You had noticed it around his waist when you first saw him but you never imagined it was a tail. Your hand was moving before the words ever left your mouth. “Can I touch it?!” 

“Absolutely not!” He yelled snatching your hand out of mid air. 

“Fiiine.” You pouted, watching as it flicked irritably behind him. Pulling your hand out of his grip, you turned your attention back to his face and then lower. Without the armor in the way you were finally able to see how impressive he truly was. His blue compression top stretched tightly across his chest leaving little to the imagination. With a mind of their own your hands explored the planes of his abdomen, fingers lightly tracing the lines of muscle. You could feel him flex slightly as your fingers brushed over a sensitive spot. His hands pulled you from your trance as he began to undress you. 

“Are you too busy drooling that I must do everything myself?” He teased. 

“Sorry,” you blushed, stepping back to slowly remove your clothes. He watched as you removed each article of clothing one at a time. You could feel his eyes on you, following every move you made. A light blush dusted your cheeks under the intensity of his gaze. As you drop the last of your clothing into the pile, you make sure to meet his gaze with all of the confidence you could muster. With a smirk he takes off his gloves and tosses them over to where his armor lay forgotten. 

A gasp escapes your throat as his fingers tangle roughly in your hair. Your scalp was still sore from where he had grabbed you earlier and you couldn’t fight the whimper that escaped when he tugged your head back exposing your neck. Your hands gripped the front of his shirt tightly as his mouth descended upon you, first his lips, then his teeth. It started off gentle at first, a few nips here and there, but as his free hand came up to explore your body the aggressiveness of his bites increased. You knew by the time this was over your neck would be covered with teeth marks but you didn’t care. Your focus was on how good it felt for him to touch you. The rough touch of his hand squeezing and pinching at your breasts had you feeling weak at the knees. You begin tugging at his shirt, lifting it just enough to slide your hands beneath it. 

He pulled away from you to quickly remove the rest of his clothes. After seeing him standing before you in all of his arrogant, pretentious glory, the gravity of the situation finally hit. This man and his friend attacked the village. He chased you through the woods. He attacked you. He was ready to kill you. And here you are ready to eagerly spread your legs for him and his pretty, yet smug, face. It was wrong. You should have been repelled by him. Disgusted by him. But the power that radiated off of him drew you in like a moth to a flame. The overwhelming need blocked out all rational thought. 

Pushing aside the lingering thoughts, you pulled him in for a kiss. Your hands tangled in his thick hair as his tongue invaded your mouth again. A surprised gasp escaped you as hands gripped your thighs, lifting you easily off the ground. You wrap your legs around his waist for support as he moved to prop you against the tree. Your hands fell from his hair to his shoulders, nails digging into the firm muscle. A hum of approval graced your ears. Dragging your nails slowly along his shoulders, you pull away from the kiss taking a moment to nip playfully at his lower lip. With a smirk, he adjusted his hold on your body until you felt the tip of his cock against you. A fresh wave of arousal flooded your senses as it brushed against your clit. 

In one quick thrust he was completely sheathed within your tight walls. There was no fighting the whine that erupted from your lips. He was much bigger than you expected. Your head fell back against the tree as your nails dug harshly into his shoulder. 

“Do you need a moment?” He grinned, his fingers digging even harder into your hips. You whimpered, wrapping your legs tighter around his waist, trying to pull him even closer.

“No.” You gripped his hair once again pulling his face mere centimeters away from your own. You flicked your tongue out teasingly along his lip. “I’ve had bigger.” you whispered. It was a lie and you honestly felt at your maximum capacity. But teasing him was becoming too fun. You could see the frustration evident on his face as he began to move. His thrusts were hard and demanding as he pinned you to the tree once again. It hurt a lot, the power behind his movements and the bark of the tree biting into your back, it was painful, but nothing you couldn’t handle. His fingers kept their bruising grip on your ass and hips as he moved you against his cock as he saw fit.

“Bigger?” He laughed. “From who? Those women in that lousy excuse for a settlement probably have bigger cocks than the men.” You felt his tail wrap tightly around your ankles holding you firmly in place while his hands moved from their spot on your hips. Hands gripped your breasts roughly causing you to writhe beneath him. He brought one up to him mouth, sucking and biting as he continued to fuck you relentlessly. You could feel yourself getting wetter as each thrust felt deeper and deeper. 

“So maybe I haven’t had bigger yet. But I have had better.” You teased, dragging your nails along his shoulders again. You pulled his mouth to yours for a quick kiss, taking only a moment to savor his taste. He maintained a steady rhythm thrusting into you but it wasn’t enough. Neither of you were getting close. Something had to be done. You lean forward, nipping at the shell of his ear. “Why don’t you stop holding back and fuck me like I know you want to. I promise I won’t break.” 

That being all the encouragement he needed, he lifted you away from the tree and dropped you on the ground behind him. Angrily you propped yourself up on your elbows to say something but was interrupted by him flipping you onto your stomach. He pulled your hips up to meet his, sliding back into you with ease. You moved to look back at him but his hand gripped the back of your neck pushing your face back down to the forest floor. 

“Stay. Down.” He tightened his grip on your neck for emphasis. The teasing lilt of his voice was gone. The tone he had with you now sent chills down your spine. He waited for you to stop squirming before he began to move. The sounds on skin on skin accompanied with your whimpering and moaning filled the air. His pace was brutal and unforgiving. Every inch of you felt stretched to the limit as he pounded into you. You could feel the bruises forming on your hips as he pulled you back harder each time. Your insides felt like a quivering mess and it was amazing. You pushed back against him, meeting each of his thrusts, trying to take him even deeper. You cry out as his cock brushes against that spot that makes your toes curl.

“There it is.” He smirked as he angled his thrusts to abuse it. Your fingers clawed at the mossy ground as you felt the coil in your stomach tightening. The pressure on your neck lessened as he finally moved his hand. You stayed in the position you were in, not trusting your arms to support you against his assault. You gasped as that hand brushed against your clit. He rolled it firmly between his fingers and it sent you spiraling. He groaned as your walls gripped his cock making you impossibly tight. He could feel you pulsing around him as your orgasm took you. Noncoherent moans were all you could manage as your mind went blank. 

You whined as he pulled out, your body still numb from his rough treatment. Not wasting time with your recovery, his hand tangles in your hair again, pulling you up to your knees.

“Open.” He growls, squeezing your jaw firmly. With no energy left to fight it, your mouth opens lazily for him. You fight your gag reflex as he forces his cock down your throat. He pushes all the way in and stills, shuddering slightly at the feeling of your throat trying and failing to swallow the foreign object. Your hands brace themselves on his thighs, squeezing lightly as you began to feel light headed from lack of oxygen. You were gasping when he pulled you back, fighting back the choking coughs as you wiped the saliva from your mouth. There were mere seconds to catch your breath before he was thrusting back into your warm mouth. You tried to relax your throat as he fucked your face. 

At that moment something caught your attention behind him, his tail. You had only felt it once, when it was wrapped around your ankles, but now was your chance. Sparing a quick glance at the man above you told you that he must be getting close. His head was back and his eyes were unfocused as he used your mouth for his own pleasure. It was now or never. Quickly your hand reached out, fingers curling gently around the soft fur of his tail. His pace faltered slightly and his grip on your hair tightened but he made no move to stop you. Testing the waters you slowly stroked the length of his tail. He released a low desperate groan that you needed to hear again. You stroked his tail again, faster this time. Another groan met your ears. You could feel his thrusts becoming uneven and rushed as he chased his release. You went to stroke again but the tail wrapped tightly around your wrist effectively keeping you at bay. 

You turned your attention back to his cock, hollowing your cheeks and sucking him down further into your throat. He gasped and stilled as you swallowed around him, pushing him over the edge. His cum flooded your mouth and throat as you struggle not to choke. He watched as you swallowed every drop he had to give you before he finally released you. With a sigh you fell back onto the grass breathing heavily. You watched as he quickly redressed himself, and moved to stand over you.

“Is this the part where you kill me?” You watched as he thought it over. 

“Technically, yes.” he shrugged.

“But...” You gave him your most innocent smile. 

“I’ll give you two options. You can come with me, but you have to be willing to improve your fighting skills, and you have to follow orders. Or I can kill you now.” You searched his face for any sign of which option would be the better choice. But he was flat and unpersuasive. You didn’t particularly want to die. But you weren’t sure what was expected of you if you went with him. Could you do his job? Could you hurt people for no reason? But more importantly, you didn’t want to die. 

“What would I have to do?”


	3. Supreme Kai/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google (#reliablesource) Supreme Kai's height is actually 5'3. I'm pretty sure that's mostly hair but we are going to pretend like it isn't. No ragerts for this blasphemy

You watched the boiling water darken as it cascaded over the tea leaves. The smell of mint filled the air as the tea steeped to perfection. There was no hurry as you gathered the small ceramic teacups for the Supreme and Elder Kais. While the water had been heating, you took the time to prepare a small assortment of sweet and savory snacks for the two of them to enjoy. 

“You’re becoming quite proficient at this.” Kibito smiled as he watched you work. 

“To be honest, when you decided to train me to be a bodyguard to the Kais, I didn’t think I would be spending quite this much time making tea.” You took the time to arrange the tray so that both sides would have an equal amount of sweets. Elder Kai was known for taking more than his fair share if they weren’t distributed evenly. 

“Times are peaceful right now. Your skills in combat far exceed any current threats. We can afford to focus on other things.” He gently lifted the teapot inspecting the color and fragrance of the tea inside. “And let’s be honest, when you first started, your tea was terrible. You needed all the practice you could get.” 

“Wow rude.” You took the teapot from him, adding it to the tray with the cups. “If you’ll excuse me,” picking up the tray with an exaggerated huff, you started out the door. “I have a job to do.” You could hear Kibito laughing as you made your way down the hall. He was right though. 

Kibito had sought you out for your talent in battle. When you had first arrived at the land of the Kais you were aggressive and impatient, always on high alert. But what could one expect after a lifetime of fighting to survive. It took a lot of training, mental and physical, for you to achieve the patience and focus that you now possessed. 

As you rounded the corner that led to the entryway you paused. Something interesting caught your eye. Just inside the door stood the Supreme Kai. He was turned facing slightly towards the door as if he had just closed it. But you hadn’t heard him come in.  _ What does he have? _ You focused, trying to see the object that he was holding.  _ Is that? _

“Hello Supreme Kai.” You said cheerfully. He jumped, clearly unaware of your presence. He quickly turned to face you, holding the literature to his side in case you hadn’t noticed yet. 

“HelloY/N.” He said, trying to sound equally as cheerful despite how red his face had become. 

“Whatcha got there?” You grinned, eyeing the crumpled magazine in his hands. The blush that darkened his lilac colored cheeks had intensified and moved on to his neck and ears. 

“I confiscated this from Elder Kai. It needs to be disposed of properly.” He fidgeted nervously, refusing to meet your eyes. 

“Is that truly what you want?” He looked taken aback by your question. 

“What? Of course!” His eyes darted to yours for a millisecond. You smiled sweetly, taking the magazine from his hands. 

“You’re right. Something like this floating around would be very improper.” You tuck the scandalous publication into the pocket of your jacket. “I will get rid of it after I bring out the midday tea.” 

“No no! That’s okay!” He gracefully took the tray of tea and snacks from your hands. “I can handle this, you take care of that!” Not giving you a moment to argue, he quickly fled, heading out to their typical spot beneath the tree. 

You watched him disappear from sight before retrieving the offending material from your pocket. The pink glossy cover featured the title “Sukebe” and a slender young woman in a swimsuit. Walking back towards the kitchen, you casually flip through the pages. Some pictures showed women in sexy and revealing outfits, others showed them in lingerie or swimwear, but some of the women were completely nude. You noticed those pages seemed much more worn down than the others. 

_ Hmmm. I wonder which one he was looking at.  _ You turned back to the front, which was mostly just scantily clad women.  _ He probably would avoid anything TOO risqué. But what if he’s a closet perv?  _ The further into the magazine you went, the filthier it got.  _ Nah that’s impossible.  _ You toss the magazine into the trash and move to the sink to clean up your mess from earlier. Warm water fills the sink as your mind begins to wander. 

_ I’ve never known Supreme Kai to be lewd. Maybe after all of these years curiosity got the best of him.  _ You absentmindedly scrub at the utensils that lay in the soapy water.  _ I still wonder which of those women caught his attention. Would he even know what to do with one if he had her?  _ Images of the supreme Kai flooded your mind. 

_ As you pushed the kai to lie down on the bed, a light whine escaped his lips as you pulled away from the kiss. Your hands easily removed his clothes, watching as his blush deepened with every piece. He refused to meet your eyes, choosing instead to focus on your neck and the intricate Kai clothing that you still wore. With a smile, you slowly remove your own clothing, dropping it to the floor next to his.  _

_ You can hear the fibers of the sheets straining beneath his grip as you move over him. You lean forward, pressing your lips gently to his. Fingers grip his wrist, pulling him free of the bedding. You feel him still beneath you as you place his hand against your waist.  _

_ “Relax,” you breathe before returning to the kiss. You run your tongue teasingly along his lip causing him to gasp. Seizing the opportunity, you deepened the kiss, seeking out his tongue with your own. His hand that was gripping the sheet hesitantly joins the other on your waist. You moan in approval as they travel across your ribs to cup your breasts lightly.  _

“Y/N!” 

You were startled out of your daydream by none other than the Supreme Kai himself. He stood there in the doorway with a smile holding the presumably empty teapot. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you.” He laughed as he stepped into the kitchen. “I was calling for you but I guess you didn’t hear me.”

“I’m so sorry Supreme Kai!” You gave a quick apologetic bow. “My mind was somewhere else.” 

“It’s not like you to zone out like that, Y/N. What were you thinking about?” It was an innocent enough question but the thought of telling him the truth nearly turned your stomach. The Supreme Kai was a divine being. To tell him that you had just had  _ those _ thoughts about him would probably be some kind of sin and while you had never witnessed his anger, you still wanted to avoid being the cause of it. 

“Oh it’s nothing to worry about.” You brush it off nonchalantly reaching for the teapot. “Would you and Elder like some more tea?” His dark eyes searched your face for clues to what was on your mind but you withheld any emotions and kept your expression neutral. 

“Yes please.” He said after a moment, handing the ceramic pot to you. You set to work brewing a fresh batch immediately. 

“Will you need any more snacks?” You added the dried tea leaves to the pot while you waited for the water to boil. 

“No thank you.” His face impassive as he took a seat at the small table. 

“You really don’t have to wait. I will be more than happy to bring it out to you once it’s done.”  _ Oh no. He seems irritated.  _

“No it’s fine, I’ll wait.” He gave you a brief smile before his eyes began to wander the small kitchen. 

“Alright it shouldn’t take too long.” You turned back to the water silently begging it to boil faster.  _ What if he’s mad because I won’t tell him what I was thinking? He would be madder if he knew. What would thoughts like that mean for me? Would it cause issues with my position here? Would I be sent back to earth? Or would I be allowed to stay and just have to put in extra work as punishment? Or maybe...some other kind of punishment...NO. STOP IT!  _ Try as you might, you were unable to block the intrusive thoughts. 

_ You kneeled at his feet, apologies having fallen on deaf ears as he looked down at you in disgust. A chill runs down your spine as you continue averting your gaze.  _

_ “I’m sorry, Supreme Kai. It was wrong of me to think such impure thoughts about you.”  _

_ “The Land of the Kais is a sacred place, whatever will I do with such a vulgar girl?” He paused for a moment, staring down at your submissive form. “Get up.” _

_ Your day dream flashes forward to you naked on your knees in a puddle of your own cum. Your fingers slide in and out of your dripping pussy as Supreme Kai fucks your face ruthlessly.  _

You’re brought back to reality by the sound of the water boiling over. You quickly remove it from the heat, pouring it over the leaves in the teapot. You can feel your body buzzing with desire as you struggle to keep your expression pleasant. 

“By the time you reach Elder, the tea should be ready.” You were surprised when you turned to see Supreme Kai actively ignoring you. His eyes were wide and focused on a spot on the table. He visibly tensed when he heard you speaking. Seeing that his face and ears were impossibly red, coupled with his odd behavior, your anxiety skyrocketed.  _ Oh my god. I’ve poisoned him or something.  _ You set the tea down on the table and turn his chair to face you. 

“Supreme Kai. Are you okay?” His eyes were everywhere that you weren’t. 

“Yes, I’m fine.” He said, pulling away from you. “I’m...I’m just going to go lie down.”

You watched as he bolted from the room.  _ He must really not be feeling well.  _ Carefully you picked up the forgotten teapot before making your way to Elder.  _ I will serve this and then I’ll go check on him. That should give him time to settle in.  _

The walk to the tree where Elder was waiting was not far. You could see him from a distance, stretched out on the grass, his empty tea cup beside him, a bright pink magazine in his... _ wait a minute.  _

“Where did you get that?” Picking his cup up off the grass, you poured a generous amount of the minty drink. 

“Heh heh. That’s my secret.” He flipped through the brightly colored pages, his smile growing with every new model displayed. You rolled your eyes, setting the cup and teapot back on the grass beside him. You retrieved the small ceramic cup that had been left behind by the younger Kai. 

“Hey! Where did he go?” Elder scowled, taking a sip of the fresh tea. 

“Supreme Kai was not feeling well and chose to rest for a bit.” He gave you a puzzled look. His eyes focused on the temple in the distance a moment before returning to his magazine. 

“Okay then.” He chuckled. “Leave the pot and go tend to him. He sounds like he’s having a hard time.” 

With a quick bow you left Elder Kai in the garden. You could hear him snickering the whole way back to the temple.  _ Weird.  _ You deposited the cup in the sink and headed for Supreme Kai’s room. You stopped outside the bedroom door, your nerves had your stomach doing flips.  _ Why? I’ve been here a hundred times.  _ Your hand hovered over the doorknob.  _ Do I just go in? I don’t want to knock and risk waking him up if he is sleeping but it’s also rude to just barge in. Maybe just a quick peek.  _ You ease the door open enough to poke your head through. 

“Supreme Kai?” Your eyes focus on him immediately as he’s pacing the room. “Are you okay?” You stepped into the room and he froze. A look of panic graced his features before he turned away from you. You could see the blush still heavy on his neck and ears.

“I’m fine!” He spoke a bit too quickly for your liking.  _ He’s hiding something. _

“Oh really?” You moved to stand in front of him but he quickly turned away again. “Then why are you running?” Placing a hand on his shoulder to halt his movements, you stepped in front of him. 

“I’m not. I told you, I don’t feel well and I wish to rest.” He refused to look you in the eye, instead his gaze focused on the intricate button on your kai jacket. You followed his line of sight to your chest. When you look back to him, you were met with an expression of pure terror. “I...I’m so sorry.” He stepped away from you, his eyes darting back and forth between your face and your chest. You watched him for a moment trying to piece together what had gotten into him.

“Is this about earlier?” You took a step towards him as he took a step back.

“I’m sorry! I know it was wrong!” He held his hands up to keep you at arms length. You stopped before you reached him. He looked truly remorseful.  _ But why? _

“Why are you sorry?” You smiled sweetly. You could see the different states of confusion cycling through his features as he contemplated what you were saying. “It was just a magazine. Elder looks at them all the time. It was only normal that you would get curious one day and look.” You tried to diffuse the situation with kind words and a sweet smile but it only seemed to put him on edge even more. 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” He laughed nervously.  _ Mmmm something isn’t right here. _

“Shin,” You kept your tone even as you took one step forward, pushing against his outstretched hands. The color drained from his face as you pushed aside formality. “What are you really apologizing for? What did you do?”

“I’m sorry! You were making tea and I was talking to you but you started staring off into space again and I was annoyed that you wouldn’t tell me what you were thinking about the first time it happened so I used my telepathy to read your mind so I saw what you were thinking about and I couldn’t stop watching and then I had to leave because...reasons.” His speech was rapid as he forced it out in a single breath. You stare at him a moment, the pieces of the puzzle finally snapping into place.  _ He knows. He knows that I was fantasizing about him.  _ Your body felt like it was on fire as realization smacked you.  _ He liked it. _

“Did you take care of your...problem?” Testing the waters, you reach out, placing your hands gently on his chest. You can feel his heart rate quicken as his hands fall to rest at his sides. He looks away, shaking his head. You reach up gently turning his attention back to you. “Do you want me to help?” His eyes widened at your suggestion but he didn’t back down.  _ Now or never. _

You lean forward pressing your lips to his gently. He hesitates a moment before leaning into the kiss. Fingers dig into your hips as he pulls you closer. You can feel his erection through his pants as you lean into him. A muffled moan is passed between the two of you as a hand slips down to stroke him through his clothes. The other moves to loosen the sash around his waist, discarding it to the floor at his feet. 

You deepen the kiss, pushing your tongue past his lips, where he graciously accepts it. A low whine escapes him as you move your hands back to his chest. Your fingers tug at the button of his coat, popping it open easily and sliding it over his arms to also be forgotten on the floor. You pull away from his lips, trailing light nips and kisses along his jaw. He swallowed hard as you moved down his neck, he was almost trembling beneath your touch. Your tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat causing him to gasp. Hands deftly unbuttoned his shirt as your lips continued their descent down his torso. 

Dark, half-lidded eyes followed your every move as you dropped to your knees. You could feel his breathing increase as you ran your palms up his chest, feeling the soft skin beneath them. You pushed the shirt off of his shoulders, smiling as it joined the growing heap on the floor. The permanent blush on his cheeks and ears began to creep down his neck as your fingers brushed teasingly over the lean muscle of his chest and stomach, pausing once you reached the waistband of his pants. You looked up to him, searching for any sign that he had changed his mind. He chewed nervously on his lip as he watched but did not move to stop you. 

You could feel the excitement building up inside you as you helped him out of his pants and boots. Humming in approval, you wrap your fingers gently around his cock. He was well proportioned for his stature, bigger than you anticipated but not too big. There was a light hitch in his breath as you gave it a few experimental strokes. His lips parted and closed again as if he wanted to say something but changed his mind. 

“What is it, Shin?” You continued stroking him slowly, brushing your thumb across the tip. 

“Can you...uhm…” he pointed to his mouth and then quickly looked away trying to hide his embarrassment. You giggled, leaning forward so that your lips barely brushed the underside when you spoke. 

“You mean this?” You flattened your tongue and drug it slowly from base to tip. He nodded enthusiastically as you took the head into your mouth, flicking your tongue against it. His fingers combed through your hair, brushing it back out of your face for a better view. Your eyes held his as you took him deeper into your mouth. A low whine escaped him as he watched himself disappear between your lips. You stopped as he pressed against the back of your throat. Holding it for a few moments, you could feel your throat struggling to swallow around the foreign object causing the Kai to shudder. You pulled away, gasping for air as your hand continued to stroke his length, coating it evenly with your saliva. 

You hear him gasp above you as you take him into your mouth once again. Relaxing your throat, you begin a steady pace. Sliding him in and out, taking him deeper each time until your nose is pressing against his pelvis. Your hand that was gripping his cock moved to his leg as you took more of him into your mouth. Nails scratched lightly along his thighs as you pick up the pace. The sight above you was breathtaking. The young kai’s head was tilted down towards you, his eyes closed tight. His mouth hung open as his breaths came rapidly. A light sweat covered his brow causing his silvery hair to cling to his forehead. You could see that he was holding back. A hand rested atop your head, fingers occasionally urging you faster. His hips would jerk as he tried to resist thrusting into your mouth. 

You took the hint and increased your pace. You could tell he was getting close as the first taste of precum hit your tongue. A hum of satisfaction erupted from your chest as you savored the unique taste. He moaned above you, his fingers tightening in your hair. 

“Y/N,” he gasped. “I’m gonna…” He was cut off by a low moan as he reached his peak. Hands gripped your hair tightly as he held you in place, flooding your mouth with cum. You swallowed as much as you could, allowing only a few drops to escape your lips. His breathing was ragged as he loosened his grip on your hair. Pulling away, you ran your tongue over your lips, savoring the taste of any lost droplets you happened to find. 

The Kai’s dark eyes followed your movements as you stood. Hands pressed gently against his chest as you maneuvered him towards the bed. Once his knees hit the edge you gave him one final push to send him tumbling back onto the plush pillows. A look of surprise flashed across his face but he quickly regained composure. 

“Do you wish to continue?” You tugged teasingly at the sash around your waist as you awaited his answer. He gave a quick nod before averting his eyes and scooting to the middle of the bed. Slowly you began to remove your clothes. First the sash. Then the jacket followed by boots then pants until you were left in nothing but the pale button up shirt that reached down to your mid thigh. The Kai still had not looked your way, choosing instead to focus on the intricate needlework that adorned one of the pillows beside him. Once you had finished with the buttons on the shirt you paused. 

“Shin,” you whispered. “How are we going to do this if you won’t even look at me?” He thought about it for a moment, mulling over different strategies in his head. He could feel the second thoughts creeping into his mind.  _ What do I do? What have I gotten myself into? She’s expecting me to be good but I have no idea what I’m doing! But the thought of her soft skin and that firm... What if I finish too early?! Oh no. She’s going to be so disappointed. She will be more disappointed if I keep sitting here like an idiot and don’t at least try.  _

He swallowed hard, turning slowly to face you. You could feel his nervousness as he moved towards you. Stopping at the edge of the bed, he pushed himself up on his knees. His hands were shaky as he reached for your face. You sighed happily, leaning into his touch. His hands were warm and soft against your cheeks as he pulled you in for a kiss. You let him take the lead this time, basking in the feather light touches of his fingers. One hand moved to tilt your head to a better angle as he deepened the kiss. The other trailed slowly down your neck towards the shirt that hung from your shoulders. The hand in your hair moved to join the other as he slid the shirt down your arms. You dropped the final piece of clothing to the floor. 

You could already feel his hardness pressing up against you as his hands explored your body. His kisses became more demanding as his confidence grew. A breathy moan escapes you as his hand moves to cup your breast. He squeezes lightly causing his fingers to dig into the soft flesh. Your own hands begin to wander. Delicate fingers brushed along the lean muscle of his stomach before coming to rest on his chest. You gasped as he gently rolled your nipple between his fingers, adding fuel to the fire that was already burning inside you. The feeling of his hands on you was divine but you needed more. 

With a light push, the Kai fell back onto the bed again. This time you followed. You moved on top of him, placing your legs on either side of his hips. His hands gripped your thighs as you leaned forward for another kiss. You could feel the nervousness returning to him as his lips hesitantly pressed against yours. You moved your hand between the two of you, stroking his length slowly as you moved into a better position. He was the first to break the kiss with a low moan. His hands came to rest on your hips as you lined the tip of his cock with your entrance. Your eyes came back to his, searching for any last lingering uncertainties. You watched the nervousness melt from his face as he strengthened his resolve. His hands gripped your hips tightly as he pulled you down onto his cock, sliding in completely.

You cried out in pain and surprise at the sudden stretch.Supreme Kai stilled beneath you. His head fell back onto the bed. He had not anticipated that you would feel this good. The tight wet heat that surrounded him was calling to him. Begging for more. Every fiber of his being was telling him to continue, to not hold back. But he could see the discomfort on your face. The last thing he wanted was to cause you pain. So he waited for you to make the first move. 

As the stinging stretch subsided, using your legs, you slowly lifted yourself up till only the tip of him remained inside. You watch his face be overcome by pleasure and you sink back down on his cock. You hear the low hum of approval rumbling in his chest as you repeat the action. Moving to the tip. Then engulfing him within you. Your nails scratch lightly down his chest as you start up a slow rhythm. The pain quickly subsided as you moved against him. You could feel him growing impatient beneath you. His hips began thrusting up into you as you came down on him. His hands start guiding your hips, pulling you down harder each time. Your moans filled the room as he pushed deeper into you. 

“Shin…” You gasp as you increase your speed. “Feels...so good…” You lean forward, pressing your lips against his. He immediately wraps his arms around you, pulling you close. He continues thrusting into you, the change of angle hitting new spots that sent jolts of pleasure throughout your body. You moan into the kiss as he hits a particularly sensitive spot. He takes the opportunity and pushes his tongue past your lips. His tongue slides demandingly against yours as he thrusts into you harder. You can feel yourself getting close and by the feel of it, the kai is not far behind you. 

You pull away from the kiss, pushing yourself back up into the seated position. You take control of the pace, first matching his thrusts in speed, and then exceeding them. He moans beneath you as you push him harder and faster. His head falls back against the bed, his eyes closed, mouth hanging open. His fingers dig into your hips as he changes the angle again, lining up perfectly so that every thrust hits that spot that makes you see stars.You don’t last long as he continues to abuse that spot. 

“So close…” He groans as his hips slam into you. One deep thrust is all it takes to send you over the edge. Your body tenses as your orgasm rips through you. You can feel your legs trembling as he continues to thrust up into you. The feeling of you tightening around him is too much. You gasp as he pushes into you completely, filling you with his cum. You can feel him twitching inside you as the warmth spreads throughout.

Both of you are breathing heavy as you move to lie down beside him. He wrapped his arm around you and pulled you close as you rested your head on his chest. You listened as his heartbeat began returning to normal. Your body began to relax in his arms as you settled in. 

“Do you feel better?” You asked, closing your eyes lazily. He gave you a contented hum of approval. His fingers caressed your skin lightly as you started to fall asleep. You couldn’t remember a time when you had felt this relaxed. 

  
  


—- Meanwhile in the Garden—-

Elder Kai laughed to himself as he sipped the tea that Kibito had brought out for him. 


End file.
